Whose family is this?
by Sanctuary Dreamer
Summary: Tamaki has awoken without memory of any previous events. He finds himself in a bed that is not his, in a home that is not his, and with a family that is very very familiar to him. Tamaki is a father of three with another baby on the way, and he doesn't have a clue as to how it happened! TamakixFem!Kyoya
1. A new family

_Everything is spinning. Why is it so hot? What happened? Something doesn't feel right. But what? I think...I think I..._

Tamaki's violet eyes snapped open with an audible gasp. What in the world? He closed his eyes once again, trying to remember what had happened. But he got nothing. He felt very off for some reason, almost as though he were not himself. He slowly pushed himself into a seated position, trying to ignore the dizziness. Then he took a moment to scan his surroundings. This bed was not his. This room was not his. These pajamas weren't even his! Where was he? _Calm down, Tamaki. Think this through. What's happening right now?_

The bed was large, not too much bigger than his usual bed at home. Rather then sprawled out in the middle of the bed like he usually was, he was sitting on one side of the bed. The other side was neatly made. Did he sleep with someone else? On the other side of the bed, was a nightstand. It had an alarm clock, a box of tissues, a thermometer, and an empty glass. Was he sick? Or had he been sick? He couldn't tell. He didn't feel feverish at the moment. Aside from the confusion, he was feeling fairly well actually.

Tamaki got out of the bed and to his feet. Nothing. He felt fine. He took a few tentative steps, but nothing changed. He was okay. 'I may as well explore the rest of the house.' He said to himself. 'Perhaps I'll figure something out.' He walked across the bedroom and to the door. But when he reached for the knob, it suddenly turned on its own. He flinched and took a step back.

The door was pushed open a bit, and a familiar face poked in to see him. A small girl stood before him. She had big, brown eyes, and long brown hair. She had slightly chubby fingers and really couldn't be much older than five. The little girl was gazing up at him, a bit surprised. Something about her was very very familiar. But what was it?

"O-oh my! Did I frighten you? I'm sorry." Tamaki said quickly. "I shouldn't be here. This isn't my-"

"Papa?" She interrupted. He took a step back in shock. Papa? Did she call him papa? "How are you feeling? Mama wanted me to come and check on you."

"Mama?" He repeated. The girl stepped into the room now to see him better. She was wearing a pink nightgown, and her tiny feet were bare. That voice, those eyes, that hair. Why this was Haruhi But a very tiny version of her. She took one of his bigger hands in hers and held it for a moment, making his heart race.

"Your hand doesn't feel so hot anymore papa. I think you're better!" She said, a big smile appearing on her face. He was very unused to seeing her smile. But this was a different Haruhi it would appear. One who hadn't lost her childish innocents. She held up she arms, and he knelt down and picked her up.

"Haruhi..." he said experimentally. She looked up at him, responding to her name. So it really was her. "By any chance, would your papa be me?" He asked.

"Of course!" She confirmed. "Who else would it be?"

"T-that's true I suppose," Tamaki said slowly. He walked from the room, carrying Haruhi along. He kept his eyes forward, trying to figure everything out. Was this his house? Was he dreaming? He found a staircase and began to descend it. One thing as for sure, this house was nowhere near as big as his own house. In fact, it looked a lot like an average commoners house. But why was he living here of all places? Why wasn't he at home with his servants and Antionette? He found this very strange. He knew who he was, he knew where he belonged, and he knew his status. But what he didn't know, was what he was doing here. He didn't remember where he had last been before all this happened. He didn't remember what had last happened before he had awoken in this strange house. Could he be dreaming?

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he set Haruhi down on the ground. Once she was on her feet, she ran into the next room, calling out for her mother. Tamaki slowly followed behind her, nervous. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know what lie behind that door. He gathered up his courage and slowly entered the room...

...only to be stopped by a thick piece of translucent tape that had been stretched across the doorway. "Aah! What is this?" Tamaki cried out as he struggled to remove the tape from his eyes. As He tried to remove it, the sound of laughter fluttered to his ears. Very familiar laughter too. He realized that he was no stranger to this sort of prank. Those dastardly twins were always setting him up in order to make a fool out of him. He managed to remove the tape, taking a few of his delicate, blonde eyebrow hairs with it. With a growl, he whipped his head around to see the culprit. He was all set up to start yelling when he froze. What in the world.

Sitting at the breakfast table, where the twins. But...much smaller. They had to be a bit older than Haruhi, based on their height. But they were still very small, compared to their average height. "You fall for that one every time dad!" One of them laughed.

"When are you going to start looking where you're going?" The other one chimed in. Even Haruhi, who was sitting down with them, was beginning to giggle as well. So...the twins were his sons. And Haruhi was his daughter. But how? And why? Where were the rest of his friends? Where they even here? And who was mama?

"Tamaki? Is that you in there?" He heard. Oh, that was likely coming from the kitchen.

"Y-Yes! I'm here!" He called back. How strange. He could not recognize this voice. It was soft, feminine, and rather interesting to him. Who could this be? Perhaps this was the 'mama' Haruhi was calling for earlier. So would that make her his wife?

"Oh good." The lady responded. "I wasn't going to wake you up because I wasn't sure if you were still feeling sick this morning. But if you up then you must be feeling better." So he really was sick last night? Is that why he didn't remember anything? Just how sick had he been? But then...was this a dream or was this reality? Was this his family? But then why didn't he even remember his own children? He didn't even know what his own wife looked like! Oh, his head was starting to spin in confusion. This had to be a dream right? He was Tamaki, President of the host club, not Tamaki the father of three! Right?

"If you're feeling up to it, I have your breakfast ready for you." The lady called to him.

"Oh! Yes, I feel fine. I'll have it." Tamaki said. He stood at the table, his hands shaking a bit as he waited.

And then she entered.

A tall and slender woman came in from the kitchen with a plate in her hands. She had dark and wavy hair cascading down to the middle of her back. Her lips were thin and sharp, and her grey eyes could barely be seen past the glint of her glasses. She wore a purple turtleneck that hugged her torso, and black pants that were a bit snug around her narrow waist. But what quickly caught his attention, was her midriff. It was a tad bit rounded, the only thing about her that could be called plump. It didn't stick out like a sore thumb, but when she turned, he could see the buldge a lot more clearly. Was she...pregnant?

But the biggest question on his mind was: Is this Kyoya? MY Kyoya? Is he my wife? Or...I suppose she is the more accurate the pronoun here. Oh my gosh. And these are our children right? She gave birth to them? How was that possible?

"Tamaki? Are you sure your alright? You look a little pale." Kyoya said, coming closer. After placing the play on the table, she slid her hand up onto his cheek to feel for a fever. Her hands were chilled and her fingers were long and thin. It was a bit jarring, but he quickly realized that it wasn't too different from the Kyoya he remembered. He was always cold due to his low blood pressure. So this really was Kyoya wasn't it?

"I'm...fine. Just feeling a little dazed is all." Tamaki said slowly. He was begining to sweat. This could not be happening right now. None of this was making any sense to him. Kyoya's pencil-thin eyebrows arched in confusion. Then she turned to the children.

"Why don't you all head upstairs and get dressed. Hikaoru, Kaoru, your bus will be here soon. And I've got to get you to school soon Haruhi or I'll be late for work." The three children got to their feet and ran off to do what they were told. Then Kyoya turned to Tamaki again. "Why don't you call the school and ask for a substitute. You can stay home and rest if you need to." She tsked a bit. "You had to take yesterday off to didn't you? I hope this illness doesn't last too long."

"School?" Tamaki murmured.

"Yes. The Kindergarten you teach at remember?" Kindergarten? Why was he teaching at a kindergarten? Did he not get to have his father's compony after all? Is that why they lived in this normal house? But what about Kyoya? Where was she working?

"Right." Tamaki responded. He looked Kyoya up and down for a moment before asking a risky question. "Are you going to work? Shouldn't you be resting?" He asked, glancing at her rounded stomach. Kyoya shook her head.

"You know my maternity leave isn't until January." Kyoya reminded him. So she was pregnant! But...who was that? Was she expecting someone they knew? How far along was she anyhow? He reached foreword and quickly grasped her shoulders.

"Kyoya. Please don't think of me as odd for asking. But...have we named our baby yet?" He asked.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure your feeling alright?"

"Yes! Now please answer me!"

"There is no need for you to take that tone with me! Especially not when you've forgotten the name of your own son." Kyoya scolded. "If you must know, we named him Mitskuni."

Mitskuni?! Kyoya was pregnant with Hunny-Senpai?! His eyes quickly darted around the room until they fell onto the calendar on the wall. It was currently October. Hunny's birthday was in February. So that meant that Kyoya was currently five months pregnant. But then where was Takashi in all this? Was he a member of thier family? He was likely going to find that out a bit later right? But what he did know, was that this was his family. Kyoya was his wife. Those were his children. And he was soon going to bare another one.

But how?


	2. History

Tamaki stood in the doorway, waving the others goodbye. The twins went down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. Kyoya and Haruhi meanwhile entered Kyoya's car. Kyoya had managed to convince Tamaki to stay behind and rest for the day while she went to work. Earlier, before she had left, Tamaki was shocked to discover that she did not work under her father either. Instead, she worked as a receptionist for a small office. That had shocked him right out of his skin. He discovered that she was still attending college online at the moment and was studying to get her bachelor's in accounting. He had managed to discover most of this through simple breakfast conversation. He had to manage his way through the conversation, trying to understand what she was speaking about.

Once she and the children had gone, he re-entered the house and took a moment to observe his surroundings. He had certainly underestimated the quality of the house. It was a nicely sized house for a family of five, soon to be six. He decided to have a better look around. He had been a bit dazed the last time, So now would he the perfect opportunity to have a better look.

He came to the staircase and slowly began to ascend it. Along the walls were framed pictures of his family. A nice big one was right in the middle with the whole family. Tamaki and Kyoya stood side by side, smiles on their faces. Hikaru and Kaoru were on either side of them, and Haruhi stood in the middle, being embraced by her older brothers. They didn't look too much different than they did now, so it had to be a rather recent photo. However, Kyoya's stomach was still flat, so it couldn't be TOO recent it would seem. The rest of the photos were mostly individual pictures of the family members or pictures of two or more members together. What he found strange, however, was that he still found no pictures of Takashi. Where could he be?

Once he reached the hall, he peered into each room. A closet, a restroom, three bedrooms, and a master bedroom with an attached restroom. The design of the bedrooms really made him smile. The first room was one with blue walls and small light up stickers on the walls. A big bed lies right in the middle with a nightstand on each side. A bookshelf was against the wall with two orange bean bag chairs on the rug that sat in front of it. A small television was on top of the bookshelf. A few stray toys were scattered on the ground that had not been picked up. This bedroom defiantly belonged to the twins.

The next room had a more of a pink theme to it. A smaller bed lie in the middle with pink sheets and a white canopy over it. Like in the twins room, there was a white bookshelf and a pink beanbag. But there was no television. Two green toy boxes sat off to the side with her toys neatly inside of them. A tall houseplant rested in the corner of the bedroom, giving it a nice atmosphere. She had a small desk on the other side of the room, just big enough for Haruhi to sit at and reach without trouble. Such a darling little room~

In the final bedroom, was a small nursery. It seemed to be a jungle theme, with greens, browns, and oranges, the blanket in the crib had monkeys and the wallpaper had elephants along the baseboard. The mobile had small lions on it, and there was even a stuffed tiger on the rocking chair. Tamaki found himself frowning. Now, this was a rather cute design for the nursery. But if he knew Mitsukuni, he would be much happier with a pinker room, like the one Haruhi had. He would want rabbits and brighter, happier colors, rather than this room with the slightly duller colors. He would have to talk to Kyoya about it later.

His own bedroom was rather simplistic. Violet sheets on the bed, a tall body mirror, a walk-in closet, a large television, and a bathroom with two sinks and a large tub. A picture of the family was on his side of the bed. He hadn't noticed it sooner. It was a rather nice picture. He picked it up and stared at it a moment with a soft smile. What a nice family. He couldn't help but feel a little flutter in his chest. He had always dreamed of having a big and happy family. His own had been rather broken up, and the Host Club was the closest thing he had to a family. But now they...really were a big family!

After finishing up in the bedroom, he went back down the stairs and to the sitting room. The sitting room had a large fireplace, with more pictures right above the mantle. A few paper pumpkins lined the mantle. Oh, that's right. It was October, right? Halloween was coming close, so of course, there would be at least a few decorations. There were probably a few more outside of the house as well that he hadn't seen. He would have to take a look later on. Upon looking a bit more, something caught his eye. On either side of the fireplace, were tall, brown bookshelves. On the bottom shelves were what looked like binders. Several of them as well. He knelt down and pulled one out to have a look.

"Memories." He read aloud. "These must be family albums." This was perfect! He could have a better idea of the history of their little family and figure everything out a lot better. He pulled out all of the binders and brought them to the couch. Once he had sorted them by date, he began to look through them.

The first few pictures took him by surprise. It looked like they were back from his high school days. These pictures were much more familiar. Pictures of him in his Ouran uniform and a few pictures of him in front of the school. It seemed these were the earlier pictures he had. His childhood pictures were likely possessed by his father. After a bit more browsing, he froze. Oh wow!

In the pictures, was a young lady wearing the yellow Ouran dress. She had Kyoya's silver eyes and thin glasses just like Kyoya. But her hair was different than now. It was short with slightly longer bangs in a longer bowl cut. How cute! She was using her hand to try and cover the camera lens. Guess she didn't want her picture taken...

The first few pages of the book were full of high school photos. Pictures from the sports festivals, culture festivals, and a final graduation picture with the two of them. Tamaki had his arm tightly around Kyoya and a big smile on his face. He wasn't sure if this was around the time they first began to date, or if they were still only friends at the time. After that were a few pictures of them together. Browsing commoner markets, going to festivals together, and even one of them in a photo booth (Kyoya didn't smile in the photo booth picture though.) But then...something caught him by surprise.

There were only a few pictures of their dates or outings together. The next pictures made him stop. A blurry black and white photo was sitting there, one that he couldn't recognize at first. Was that an...ultrasound? There were two circles on the pictures, showing two different embryos. The twins? But wait a moment. When he looked at the date on the picture, he found his eyebrows rising rather quickly. The picture was dated in November. And the graduation pictures were for December of the previous year. So...it seemed that Kyoya had gotten pregnant not even a year after graduation! They had a baby so early? So Kyoya had to be at least 19 when the twins were born! But why? How did that happen?

He began to browse once again. A few more photos of them together were shown, and then a picture of when the twins were born. Kyoya was lying in the hospital bed, holding a twin in each arm and smiling. She seemed a bit tired, but otherwise well.

Fast forward about two years, and there came pictures of a wedding. Kyoya looked so beautiful in white. And Tamaki looked like such a proud groom. The twins, both two years old, wore matching blue suits and looked a bit uncomfortable in their outfits. Poor things. Oh! And there was Takashi. By the looks of it, he was a best man. Was he a family friend? Or an uncle? He wasn't so sure just yet. But he was glad to see him there. Tamaki glanced at his hand. Sure enough, there was a golden wedding band that he hadn't noticed before. He smiled before looking back at the book.

About three years after the birth of the twins, there came another ultrasound of he assumed to be Haruhi. And again, there were more photos of pregnant Kyoya. But once the birth came about...something was different.

He didn't see a picture of the proud parents holding their new daughter. Instead, he saw pictures of her lying inside of an incubator. She was attached to a few wires, and she was so small. Tamara felt his heart drop to his stomach. What happened to Haruhi? Was she born a bit too early? He was glad that she was with them still today, but he couldn't help but feel afraid. Then he saw Kyoya.

His bride was in the hospital bed, and she wasn't looking too well either. Something had happened. Her eyes were shut, and she looked terribly pale. Over her mouth, was a ventilation mask, assisting her breathing. So he could tell that it was something that happened to Kyoya that caused her to be born early. But what?

After that, it was more family pictures, and it ended on a final ultrasound picture. He shut the book and set it to the side. Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh. So much had happened. Things that he didn't even remember. Also, there was something else...

There were a few pictures of Tamaki's family like his mother and father and even his dog! But he saw none of his grandmother. What he also didn't see, where any pictures of Kyoya's family. He did see one here and there with Fuyumi. But that was it. Where were those pictures? Was his family no longer in the picture? How tragic!

He felt he had a good grasp of the history of his new family. But what he still didn't know, was how his family came to be. Where had they come from? And why couldn't he remember them? Perhaps he was sicker than he thought. He glanced over his shoulder at the doorway. Well, no matter. This was his family. And he had to take care of it. However he could.


	3. Memories

**Oh my, I did not expect this. This story became a little more popular then I thought it would. Thank you all so much for the comments and kind words. So a few people have asked to know what happened to Tamaki and why he did not remember what had happened. Unfortunately, I cannot say right now, as it will come at the end. But if I can, I will try and sprinkle in little hints as to what happened. You may guess if you would like and send me a message with what you think happened. I will tell you if you are right or wrong, but unless you ask, I will not tell you what happened. Thank you again, and please enjoy the chapter.**

Tamaki continued to search the house as he waited for his 'family' to return home. He now had a better understanding of who his family was and what had happened in the past. But what he still didn't understand, was where he had come from. When he though about it, he did get a few little memories of his life. He remembered the host club and what hey did together. He remembered...their last club activity too. It wasn't anything special really. But...wait a moment. Now that he thought about it, wasn't Nekozawa there at some point? That was it! Maybe that was what had happened! Did Nekozawa do something to him? Maybe he made this happen. He was likely in some alternate reality that Nekozawa had created for him. That was the only solution he could think of. But then, what had he done that could have made him so upset? He wasn't sure. But was anyone else aware of this reality? Were they all just as confused as him and just trying to get past it? Or was this all very real for them? He wished he could tell them about what was happening, but he didn't think they would believe him. If he still didn't understand what was happening, how could he expect them to know either? He couldn't quite wrap his head around what was happening. Which part was the dream? This, or his life as a host? He wasn't sure.

After he was done browsing through the house, he took a seat on the couch, and he waited. He decided to wait for them to come back home. Perhaps he could get some sort of explanation for what was happening, even if it was only a little one. He would simply tell them that his memory was a little foggy. They could bring him up to speed on what had happened last. Maybe that would give him at least a little clue as to what had happened.

Around noon, he managed his way around the kitchen in order to make something to eat. And at two, he found his patience wearing thin. He had begun to pace and worry. what was taking so long? When did school usually end for them? Haruhi was likely a preschooler right? Didn't that sort of thing end early? And what about the twins, what grade were they in? Third grade? Or maybe fourth. He couldn't be certain. But they were supposed to get out of school around this time he thought. He really didn't know if a public school was the same as a private school. Or, at least he thought they went to a public school. Living in a commoner home, thy might be doing commoner things, including sending their children to a public school. He was so confused!

An hour and a half passed, and he was just about to cry, when he finally heard the key in the door. Oh thank goodness! He got up from the couch and came to the door. Once the door opened, little Haruhi came inside, followed by Kyoya. "Welcome back!" Tamaki said cheerfully. He leaned down and lifted Haruhi into his arms, giving her a big kiss on the crown of her head. Haruhi squirmed a bit, but she smiled. Heh, now he could kiss Haruhi all he wanted~

He approached Kyoya, who was removing her sweater and hanging it up on the coat rack. A husband was supposed to kiss his wife right? But...he wasn't sure if it felt right. Kyoya was his best friend. He didn't know if he could do it. But then again, this really was his wife right? So it shouldn't be a problem. He took in a breath. He came up to his wife, and he gave her a little peck on the cheek. My, her cheek was soft. Thankfully, Kyoya didn't make a deal out of it at all. She only smiled softly at him. Good.

Hm. He wondered where the twins were. As he set Haruhi down and helped to remove her sweater, Kyoya peered out the window. "Tamaki, will you take Haruhi to go and get the boys please?" she requested. "Their bus is coming." Tamaki came over to have a look, and sure enough could see a large yellow bus passing the house. He supposed they got dropped off at a bus stop a little ways away from the house. Thankfully, it didn't look too far away. He could see a little area on the corner. That was likely the bus stop.

"Um..yes, that's not a problem," he said as he watched the bus go by.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm usually the one who gets them. I'm just a bit tired right now Tamaki," Kyoya sighed as she slipped off her shoes. Tamaki looked to her and his eyes trailed down a bit. My, her feet looked a bit irritated and her ankles looked swollen. He didn't know too much about pregnancy symptoms. But that was one right? Goodness, it was hard to imagine that she had carried three of his children, and was now carrying another. What did it feel like to be pregnant anyways? Well based on her slightly pained expression, he could only imagine that it was a bit troublesome.

"It's not a problem," he assured her, taking Haruhi's hand. "You just relax for now okay? I won't be long." As Kyoya walked to the sitting room, Tamaki stepped outside and took a moment to just have a look at the outside of their little home. a few Halloween decorations went about the house. Nothing too extravagant. He had the feeling that even if he had wanting something bigger, then Kyoya would have stopped him. Less is more after all...

Tamaki could see the bus stopping at the end of the sidewalk, and led Haruhi to where it was. When the doors opened, a few boys and girls stepped out, all of which were various ages. It would seem they were all elementary schoolers though. That was good, no one too big who could pick on the twins, or give them any trouble. Tamaki stood on the sidewalk along with a few others parents, waiting for the boys. After a little bit, he could see Hikaoru and Kaoru hopping down the bus steps and to the sidewalk. Their shirts were untucked, hair not as neat as it was before, and one of them had their laces untied. Haha, even as small children, he had a bit of trouble telling them apart. "Welcome back you two," Tamaki greeted. "Did you have a nice day?"

"It was alright," one of the boys said, allowing Tamaki to give him a brief hug. "Really boring though."

"Haha I'll bet. I hope you payed attention in class like you were supposed to though," Tamaki chided softly as he got down and began to tie the loose shoelaces of the other twin. Neither of the answered, which made him chuckle. Once he was finished, he encouraged them to follow along with him and Haruhi to go home. The boys seemed to be more interesting in talking with one another, rather then conversing with either Haruhi or their papa. So he decided it was best not to bother them.

When they got back to the house, the twins quickly ran up the stairs, chattering to one another about some sort of game they wanted to play. Haruhi let go of Tamaki's hand and slowly toddled up the steps after them. He watched the three of them run off, before entering the living room to see Kyoya. She sat on the couch with her feet up, leaning back on the arm rest. Tamaki came and sat on the couch, moving her feet so that they would rest in her lap. Then, he gently began to massage her swollen feet. "Mmm. Thank you Tamaki," Kyoya sighed as she let herself relax a bit. "How are you feeling? Any better since this morning?" she asked him. Oh right, she still felt that he might be sick huh?

"Um, I'm alright," he said with a little nod. Kyoya looked to be a little reassured when he said that. "How long was I sick anyhow? When did it start?" he asked. Kyoya looked up towards him, a little surprised that he asked such a question.

"You spiked a fever yesterday morning and it stayed rather high through the day. I'm surprised you're feeling better so soon." She sighed a little. "Then again, I suppose it may have just been a passing cold then. So that's good. Why are you asking me? Surely you haven't forgotten that so soon?" Tamaki bit his lip. How was he supposed to respond to that?

"Well actually..." he said softly. "I have." Kyoya didn't say anything for a moment. Just stared at him.

"Have...what?" she asked.

"Forgotten." He scratched the back of his head, a little unsure of himself. "When I woke up this morning, everything just felt really fuzzy. I didn't, and still can't remember a lot about that happened." Kyoya's brows furrowed in concern.

"Tamaki what are you talking about? What do you mean you can't remember what happened?" Tamaki didn't answer, looking a bit upset. "What can you not remember? The time during which you were sick?"

"Well, farther then that actually." Kyoya removed her feet from Tamaki's lap and sat up.

"Just how much farther are you speaking about?" She asked.

"Well...really far. There's a lot I can't remember right now. I think." Tamaki scratched his head. "I know who you are. And I know who the twins and Haruhi are. But the way I remember them isn't the way that they are. In a sense." Kyoya seemed confused. "I looked in some of our albums. And all of these memories that are in those pictures, are memories that I don't have. Or at least, not in the way that I remember them." He looked at Kyoya. "I remember you as my best friend. My best MALE friend. Not my wife. And the kids weren't my kids. They were also our friends. We were all in the Host Club together. And we...we were like a family. But not actually a family. Not like this. It was never like this. And to be honest, I don't know if I'm more happy, or scared out of my mind right now." Tamaki could feel a tear drip onto his hand. And it didn't take too long for him to realize that the tear was his own. Kyoya's expression was one of concern.

"Tamaki you aren't making much sense. So you have your memories, but they aren't the right ones?" She asked for confirmation. "How does that happen?" Tamaki didn't answer. So Kyoya had to think about it. "Alright. So you know who we are. Our children and me. But not in the way you wish you had. And you have no memories of us as a family?" Tamale shook his head no. "And you're not joking around are you? Because if you are, it really isn't funny." Tamaki glanced at Kyoya, debating what to say. Her face was one of compete disbelief and concern. And why wouldn't it be. To find out her husband had no memories of them was not likely something she expected to hear.

"I wouldn't joke around about this sort of thing. I swear."

"That's right. I know you wouldn't. That's not the sort of person you are," Kyoya said with a shake of her head. So the question that had to be asked was, what next? "Tomorrow, I'll take you down to the hospital okay? Your fever may have been higher then I thought. Or perhaps it was something else that I didn't catch," Kyoya said as she looked him over. "How do you feel, other then the problem with your memories."

"Fine. I don't feel sick, and I don't feel like I was sick," he answered. And that was the truth. He felt as normal as he always did.

"Hm." Kyoya placed one of her slender hands over Tamaki's slightly larger ones. He remembered Kyoya wasn't usually one for physical touch. So this surprised him a good deal. "I'll be honest, I don't know what might be causing this. And I don't know wether or not you'll regain these memories since you've lost them so suddenly. But I do know this. We'll get through this together. We've been through a lot with one another and this is just one of those roadblocks we need to get over. You'll see the doctor tomorrow and we'll find out what's wrong. And then, after that, we'll deal with whatever comes next, Okay?" She promised him. Tanmaki was a bit surprised. Kyoya could be such a pessimist at times. So to hear her speak to him in this way and truly try to comfort him made him feel good. But why did the tears not strop forming in his eyes?

"Forgive me," he said softly before wrapping his arms around Kyoya and holding her close. Kyoya was surprised, but she didn't resist. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he buried his face in her shoulder. She could feel the way his hands shook. He was afraid. Poor thing. "I'm sorry Kyoya," He suddenly said. "This family is such a precious thing. All families are. Families are supposed to be together and life one another. But to forget mine like this? Especially with another child on the way? I'm so sorry Kyoya." Kyoya sighed softly. This wasn't the first time her husband had put himself down in such a way. It was so disheartening to hear.

"Now now, you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't do this to yourself. This wasn't your fault. We're going to figure this out and get it fixed. We're going to work through this together, I promise," she assured him as she rubbed his back. She wished she knew the likelihood of actually fixing him. To simply loose all of his memories in such a way. Could he really be fixed? She didn't know for certain. But she didn't plan to just give up on him, no way. What could be wrong with him?

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kyoya peeked down when she was called for. Haruhi stood before them, looking concerned. "Why is daddy crying? Is he hurt?" She asked as she gripped tightly to the fabric of her skirt. Kyoya smiled and reached down to pat her head.

"No dear. Daddy is just...not feeling well still. But he'll be okay. Mommy will take him to the doctor tomorrow so he can get better."

"Oh.." Haruhi said softly.. She climbed onto the couch and gave him a hug from behind. "It's okay papa," she said to him. "The doctor will make you all better. It'll be okay." Tamaki turned to look at Haruhi, letting go of his wife. Oh dear, he didn't want to make her worry about him. He sniffled, and managed to smile.

"I'm sorry darling. Daddy's okay, promise. He's just feeling a little sick," he assured her. "the doctor will make me all better. Then I won't cry anymore. Okay? So don't you worry your pretty little head," he said. He kissed the top of her head. That seemed to make Haruhi smile again. The last thing he wanted was to make her upset. Right. He would see the doctor tomorrow, and they would find out what was wrong with him. And they would help him get his memories back. Or at least help him loose the false ones.

Right?


	4. The Love of a Father

**Sorry, for not updating this or anything else in a little over a year. Being a university student means I've had just about no time. I'll likely be even busier this summer. But, I wanted to take some time today to finish this draft which has been half-done and abandoned for so long now. I like to write as a means of stress-relief when school becomes difficult. But there simply isn't much time anymore. I finally found a moment where I had nothing due for a while and can type without being interrupted. So, I took about half an hour to an hour to finally finish this draft. If you have anything you would like to see happen next or anything of the sort, then please tell me. Comments are very appreciated and greatly encourage me to keep writing when I can.**

Tamaki never thought that waiting would ever make him as nervous as it did now. Sure he had never been a fan of waiting in the first place. But it had never really made him this nervous. After his confession to Kyoya, she had called up the family doctor and described the symptoms to him. After some back and forth, the doctor had asked her to bring Tamaki down to the hospital the next day. And after a long night of tears, confusion, and discussion, the big day had come along. So now, they were waiting for Takeshi to come by, just to watch over the children for a bit, whilst they were away. He was a little embarrassed, but he still didn't know where Takeshi came in, in regards to the family tree. Was he an uncle? Or a family friend perhaps? He was guessing family friend since Takeshi was neither of their brothers. Then again, Kyoya wasn't really supposed to be his wife either. So, he supposed anything could be possible. As he waited, Kyoya was making lunch for the children, and the kids were right at Tamaki's feet, playing with toys. He watched them quietly, making sure they didn't get into trouble. Sure, he was rather nervous, and he was tempted to go and hide for a little while. Just until he could collect his thoughts. But even if he didn't remember them, he just needed to keep an eye on his children for the time being. Because they were his. They were...his. Wow. That in itself was a lot to wrap his head around. Three days ago, the only children he had, were his friends. And even then, they protested and insisted they were not his children. But now, he had three little ones sitting at his feet, and calling him daddy. What was he supposed to think about that? He wasn't afraid necessarily.

But he was...worried. He didn't know how to care for a child. What if he messed up? What if he did something wrong? These were his children! He had to protect them and love them and...whatever else a father was supposed to do. Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair as he watched them. He never had siblings growing up. He never babysat, or watched over other's children. Well...there was that time with Shiro. And the time with Kirimi. He had that. That was just about it though wasn't it? He had to make do with what he had. Even if it was rather minimal. He had to figure something out. This was his family, wasn't it?

"Daddy!" Tamaki jumped when he heard his young daughter calling for him. Haruhi got up from the ground and hurried towards him, holding her hand, and tears welling in her eyes. Oh dear. Had he not been watching her closely enough? Had she gotten hurt?

"Haruhi, what's the matter?" Tamaki asked, reaching out and picking her up to hold her on his lap. "Did something happen?" He could only assume it was the twins doing, as he could hear them already starting to apologize, and insist so-and-so was an accident.

"Kaoru stepped on my hand!" She sniffled, cradling one of her small hands gently.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to do it!" Kaoru insisted, looking quite upset. Tamaki wasn't sure if he was more upset about stepping on her hand or being told on.

"Aww poor thing," he cooed softly. "Here, let daddy see." He took her tiny hand in his and looked it over. Oh wow, her hands were so itty bitty weren't they. Just this one tiny hand in his made him truly awed. It was so much smaller than his own, almost to an unbelievable amount. Haruhi's hands, as he remembered, were just a bit smaller than him, they were thinner, and they had a few calluses on the palm from all the work she would do with Misuzu. But these hands were tiny, smooth, and a bit chubby, with the finger being rounded, and the only bones visible being those on the knuckle. But just barely. The back of her hand was a light pink color from where it had been stepped on. Kaoru had his socks on, so it likely wasn't too bad of an impact. But still, with her hands being so bitty, he wouldn't be surprised if it had been a bit painful to her. Glancing back up at her face, he could see her using her other hand to rub at her big, brown eyes, trying to rid them of tears.

"My poor little Haru!" Tamaki said sadly. "Daddy will make it better, don't you worry," he promised her, kissing the back of her hand. He was surprised that his daddy instinct seemed to kick in so quickly at the sight of her tears. He peppered the little hand with kiss after kiss, hoping to be of some help. He could hear Haruhi sniffle. And then, she giggled.

He couldn't say for sure if he had ever heard her giggle like this before. It was higher-pitched, and set just like a small child's laughter might be. He had to admit, he truly did love it. He smiled widely, and gave her a few more kisses, just to hear her laugh once again. Oh, he simply couldn't get enough of it! Even when her tears had stopped, he simply couldn't make himself let go of her. He placed his arms around her and gave her a nice, big hug. "My sweet girl..." he said softly, rocking back and forth as he held her in order to soothe her a bit more. He never wanted to let her go if he could help it. He knew this fantasy or...whatever it was had to end eventually. If this wasn't the right reality, then he needed to get back to the one he belonged in. Wherever that was...

"Tamaki." Hearing his wife's voice made him glance up to see her, standing behind him. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm doing fine," Tamaki answered honestly. "I really do feel fine. I'm just...bewildered, y'know?" Kyoya couldn't blame him, she really couldn't. Just hearing about what he was going through was terribly confusing to her. So, she could understand him still being rather unsure of himself.

"Kids, go to the table. Your lunch is waiting for you," Kyoya instructed. Tamaki gave little Haruhi a final peck on the cheek before setting her down on the ground. Haruhi hands were taken by her elder brothers, and the three of them ran off together. Once they were out of sight, Kyoya went around to sit on the couch. She wished she knew what to say here. But, there just didn't seem to be anything worth saying yet. So for now, all they did was sit in silence together, with the only sounds being the soft chatter coming from the table where the children were.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Tamaki finally said. "This all just feels like a lot of trouble. Which I imagine is the last thing you need right now."

"you don't have to apologize. None of this is your fault. This is just something we have to deal with, that's all," Kyoya said, trying to keep her own voice calm and reassuring, despite her confusion with the whole situation. "We'll see the doctor, and he'll figure this out. It will be okay."

"Yea. You're right," Tamaki nodded. But, he didn't seem so sure. This wasn't like him. He was usually the one to do the reassuring and the smiling when the house seemed a bit gloomy. So to see him like this, it was hard. Kyoya leaned back on the couch and began to think. What usually made him feel better when he was down. Well, sometimes, when he was feeling low, they would go down to the high school they used to attend, and spend some time in the music room. She'd be lying if she said they didn't take advantage of Tamaki's father being the head of the school, getting access when they pleased. Tamaki would go around the room, reminiscing of the club he used to run and the fun he used to have. Last night, he explained that he ran the Host Club with her in his memories. While he did have a host club, he ran it with different people, not with her. Sometimes, he'd sit and play the piano again, playing out his favorite songs until his fingers were sore.  
Sometimes when he was upset, they would sit together and just talk. But she doubt they had anything to talk about right now. So, what else was there to do?

As she thought, she could feel little Mitsukuni, turning over a bit in her tummy, and pressing against the barrier. Well now, this usually brought a smile to his face as well. The baby had only started moving last week to Tamaki's delight. He was healthy so far which quelled a lot of worries. The twins birth had been a bit difficult in and of itself, and Haruhi had experienced a rather traumatic birth after Kyoya had gone into pre-term labor. so, Tamaki had wanted to do everything he could to make sure this child was healthy and happy. He had felt such a close bond already with their unborn child. Did he still feel close to him now? Or, was he indifferent now that he had lost his memory? Did he care for the other children?  
In any case though, after Mitsukuni had been moving enough and was big enough to be felt, Tamaki was often placing his hand on Kyoya's tummy to feel him. He would marvel over the miracle of life, as though this were his first child. He would even go as far as to place his head on Kyoya's lap, pressing his ear against her stomach and talking to the baby. He was more of a child sometimes then Haruhi or the twins. (Well, Haruhi could be quite mature for her age really. The twins though, she had a feeling they would be mischevious like this well into their adolescent years. It was simply who they were.) How would Tamaki feel about the baby now?

Kyoya waited a moment to see if Mitsukuni would move again, before resting a hand over Tamaki's and gently led it towards her stomach. His eyes were wide, but he didn't pull away, curious to see what she was doing. Kyoya gently placed Tamaki's hand over her stomach and held it there for a moment. She remembered doing this with the twins when she was pregnant with Haruhi, and then Haruhi as well when Mitsukuni started to move. She never imagined she would be doing it with her husband though.

Mitsukuni responded to the added pressure by kicking back against it. Based on the widening of Tamaki's eyes, and his slightly agape mouth, she could tell that he had felt it. "Kyoya. Did...I mean, was that...?"

"Yes. That was Mitsukuni," Kyoya nodded, a small smile creeping over her lips. "I think he felt you. He wanted you to know that he could feel you."

"Wow..." Tamaki whispered as the baby kicked again. Having been an only child, he had never felt a baby kick like this, So, this was a truly magical experience to him. Not only was this the first time he had felt a baby kick like this, but, this was HIS baby. This was his baby that he was feeling, wasn't it? He kept his hand still, feeling the gentle pressure against his hand. He felt like he should be excited and amazed. Perhaps even proud!

But...he wasn't.

He truly wanted to be proud. This was his baby! A healthy little baby boy that he would see in a few more months. But...he felt like such a terrible person for admitting to this. But, it didn't feel like his baby. There was such a disconnect between him and this unborn child. It felt like he was feeling for his nephew, not his son. Or perhaps even a friends child. But not his own little boy.

After a moment, he pulled his hand away and set it back on his lap. "Good..." he said awkwardly, not sure what else to say. Kyoya's own expression dropped when she saw the sad look on his face.

"Tamaki what's-?" She didn't get a chance to ask him what was troubling him so much, as there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Uncle Mori!" Kaoru cried as he got up from the table, followed by the other two. Usually, Kyoya would reprimand them for making such a fuss. But her mind was elsewhere right now. For a moment, she didn't get up. Not until she was called for by the twins to open the door. She sighed, and stood up, leaving Tamaki on the couch.

"We'll leave once Takeshi's settled in then," she assured him. "Just wait right there." Tamaki didn't respond and was silent as Kyoya crossed the floor, and disappeared into the front room. Tamaki could hear the sound of the door opening, and the excited calls of the children as they greeted uncle Mori. So he was an uncle? Was he one of their brothers then? It seemed a lot more likely though that he was a family friend rather than an uncle.

He didn't have to wait too much longer to see Mori thankfully, as he soon entered the sitting room, with one twin on each leg, and carrying little Haruhi. "Tamaki," he greeted politely with a little nod of his head. As stoic as ever it would seem. At least that much was the same. Tamaki smiled and nodded back.

"Mori, me and Kaoru got a new game last week. Come and play it with us okay?" he encouraged.

"Sure," Mori agreed with a short nod.

"That's fine then. Tamaki and I are heading off for now then okay? We should be back later tonight." Kyoya glanced at Tamaki, and then back at Mori. "But, if we have to stay overnight, I'll make sure to call you. If the doctor doesn't find anything wrong, then we should be back tonight. But...I mean, I don't know. I just have a feeling," she sighed.

"It'll be alright," Mori assured her quietly.

"Mm. I wish we knew that for sure though," Kyoya said with a shake of her head. "Well, anyways, we're off then. Tamaki? C'mon," she said, motioning for him to follow her. "The kids already ate, and they can go ahead and play for a while. Don't let the twins play their video games for too long. And keep on eye on the door, if you can, I'm expecting a package." Goodness. She sounded like she really had it together. Even now as she spoke, she removed a hairband from her back pocket and used it to tie her long hair into a high ponytail to keep it out of her face. "Emergency numbers are on the fridge, and next to the phone. But things should be fine I'd assume."

"Right," Mori assured her. She smiled and walked past him to the door. But as Tamaki went to walk past, he was stopped. Mori placed a hand on his shoulder, having shifted Haruhi to his other arm. "Hey," he said gently. His eyes had finally lowered just a little into an expression of concern. "Be careful okay?" he told him.

Tamaki curled his lips in a bit, but he nodded back. "Thanks," he said softly, unable to smile back at him. He just...didn't know was to say. After a final glance at his children, who were smiling up at him as though nothing was wrong, he walked out of the living room, and to the door.

* * *

Silence. It was so silent as they drove down to the hospital. Tamaki was sitting in the passenger seat as Kyoya drove them, as Tamaki didn't know how to get there. Not only that but...well, he didn't quite know how to drive yet. He had been driven from place to place by his chauffeur and didn't have the need to drive on his own, even at 17. So now, he was going to have to rely on Kyoya to get around. It was embarrassing, but he felt that he had more things to worry about.

Once the car was left lingering at a stop light, Kyoya finally spoke up. "Can we talk for a second?" she asked him, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Sure," Tamaki responded, focusing his eyes out his window.

"What happened?" she asked. "When you felt the baby kick, you just ended up looking worse then you did before. Like feeling him move made you feel even worse." When Tamaki didn't answer, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Did it?" she asked. She had to admit, his silence was a little concerning.

"That's not it. Not really."

"Not really?"

"I mean, I didn't feel the way I think I was supposed to feel," Tamaki admit.

"Then, how did you feel?" Tamaki pursed his lips together tightly.

"I don't know. Just not how I was supposed to feel. I mean, I know I should have been happy. Maybe even proud. But I didn't. It didn't feel like...I mean..." Should he tell her? He wished she would say something now. As she was simply waiting for him to finish now. "It felt like, he wasn't really mine."

Kyoya took her eyes from the road for a moment to look right at Tamaki. But only for a moment. She quickly snapped her eyes back to the road, so Tamaki had only been able to see her expression for a moment. But it was long enough for Tamaki to take in her expression. Her brows were furrowed, and her face fallen. Tamaki couldn't tell if she was disappointed or angry. But he wasn't sure how to ask. "Not yours?" she asked, her voice not much more than a whisper. "He is, he is your son. How can you say that sort of a thing?"

"I know. Logically, I know he's my son. But, I just don't feel the connection."

"But you can't just say something like that. You can't just say that he doesn't feel like he's yours. He is your son."

"No, I know that. I've already said. But he doesn't feel like my son. I don't feel the way I'm supposed to about him. When I was holding Haruhi yesterday, I was more shocked than anything. But when I held her this afternoon before we left, I just...I don't know. I cared for her. But she didn't feel like my daughter either. I wanted to make her feel better, and I wanted to make her smile. But she didn't feel to me like a daughter was supposed to. She felt like a nice child, and I liked her. But, she didn't feel like MY child. I don't have any memories of her. I don't remember when she was born, or how she grew up. And it's the same with the boys. They feel like people I'm supposed to care about and love. And I do care about them! I've always really cared about them in the memories that I do have. I care about them now too!"

"But do you love them?" Kyoya asked, which she almost regretted asking. But, she didn't back down even afterward. I can appreciate that you care about them. But do you love them? Do you love our children?"

"I do," Tamaki said. "I love them as my friends. I love Haruhi as my closest friend and the twins as my good friends as well. Haruhi was the girl that I..." he stopped here. Haruhi was the first he had crushed on for quite a while in his memories. But, he couldn't very well say that now. "But I don't think I love them as my children. Not like a father should. I took care of them because that's what anyone would do for a child. I recognize that they need my help and they need their father. But, it still doesn't feel normal to me." After this, it was quiet once again. Tamaki felt he had stepped on a landmine, but he truly wasn't sure what to say. "I heard Haruhi laugh earlier," he said. "When I was kissing her hand. And, it made me happy. But, it made me happy as a child would. I like hearing children laugh. But, it wasn't the love of a father. It felt more like I was holding my niece. Not my daughter."

"And...what about me?" Kyoya suddenly asked.

"Pardon?"

"How do you feel about me?"

Tamaki bowed his head a bit but finally spoke. "I love you as my closest friend. My best friend."

That was the end of their conversation. With his eyes fixed on his lap, and focusing on swallowing back his tears, he didn't see how tightly Kyoya was gripping the steering wheel, nearly turning her knuckles pale white.


End file.
